yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Red-Eyes B. Dragon
|phon = Reddoaizu Burakku Doragon |trans = Red-Eyes Black Dragon |fmrname = Red-eyes Black Dragon |animename = Red-Eyes Black Dragon |manganame = Red-Eyes Black Dragon |altname = Red-eyes B. Dragon |image = RedEyesBDragon-LCJW-EN-UR-1E.png |attribute = Dark |type = Dragon |level = 7 |atk = 2400 |def = 2000 |number = 74677422 |lore = A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack. |frlore = Dragon féroce à l'attaque meurtière. |delore = Ein grimmiger Drache, dessen Angriff tödlich ist. |gr_anime_lore = Ένας θηριώδης δράκος με μια θανάσιμη επίθεση. |itlore = Un feroce drago dotato di un attacco mortale. |ptlore= Um dragão feroz com um ataque letal. |splore = Un feroz dragon con un ataque mortal. |jplore = 真紅の眼を持つ黒竜。怒りの黒き炎はその眼に映る者全てを焼き尽くす。 |chlore = 帶一塊深紅色眼睛的黑龍。在它眼睛裡反映著憤怒的火焰來燃燒所有遇見它的東西。 |krlore = 공격력은 상급 레벨. 환상의 레어 카드. |edslore = A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack. |ddslore = A very rare card with high ATK |tsclore = A sinister black dragon with eyes that shine a deep scarlet. It furiously spouts black flames that incinerate all things. |en_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN126 - SR) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-EN070 - UR) Structure Deck: Dragon's Roar (SD1-EN002 - C) Shonen Jump promotional cards (JMP-EN002 - UR) Anniversary Pack (YAP1-EN002 - UR) Legendary Collection (LC01-EN006 - UR) Structure Deck: Dragons Collide (SDDC-EN005 - C) Legendary Collection 4 Mega-Pack (LCJW-EN003 - UR) |na_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-070 - UR) 2002 Booster Pack Tins (BPT-005 - ScR) Shonen Jump promotional cards (JMP-002 - UR) Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-001 - UR) Power of Chaos Promos: Joey the Passion (PCJ-EN001 - ScR) Duel Terminal - Preview (DTP1-EN003 - DRPR) Dark Legends (DLG1-EN012 - R) Duel Terminal 1 (DT01-EN003 - DRPR) |eu_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-E056 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-EN011 - UR) |au_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-A070 - UR) |fr_sets = La Légende du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (LDD-F056 - UR) Power of Chaos Promos: Joey the Passion (PCJ-FR001 - ScR) Retro Pack (RP01-FR011 - UR) Deck de Démarrage Joey (DDJ-F001 - UR) Deck de Structure: Rugissement du Dragon (SD1-FR002 - C) Deck de Structure: Le Choc des Dragons (SDDC-FR005 - C) Collection Légendaire 4 Méga-Pack (LCJW-FR003 - UR) |fc_sets = Légende du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (LDD-C070 - UR) |de_sets = Banzai! promotional cards (BNZ-DE002 - UR) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE126 - SR) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-G056 - UR) Power of Chaos Promos: Joey the Passion (PCJ-DE001 - ScR) Retro Pack (RP01-DE011 - UR) Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-G001 - UR) Structure Deck: Dragon's Roar (SD1-DE002 - C) Legendary Collection (LC01-DE006 - UR) Structure Deck: Dragons Collide (SDDC-DE005 - C) Legendary Collection 4 Mega-Pack (LCJW-DE003 - UR) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT126 - SR) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LDD-I056 - UR) Power of Chaos Promos: Joey the Passion (PCJ-IT001 - ScR) Retro Pack (RP01-IT011 - UR) Starter Deck: Joey (MIJ-I001 - UR) Structure Deck: Dragon's Roar (SD1-IT002 - C) Collezione Leggendaria (LC01-IT006 - UR) Structure Deck: Conflitto dei Draghi (SDDC-IT005 - C) Collezione Leggendaria 4 Mega-Pack (LCJW-IT003 - UR) |pt_sets = Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis (LDB-P070 - UR) Starter Deck: Joey (DIJ-P001 - UR) Structure Deck: Dragon's Roar (SD1-PT002 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP126 - SR) Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules (LDD-S070 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-SP011 - UR) Starter Deck: Joey (BIJ-S001 - UR) Structure Deck: Dragon's Roar (SD1-SP002 - C) Baraja de Estructura: Choque de Dragones (SDDC-SP005 - C) Colección Legendaria 4 Mega-Paquetes (LCJW-SP003 - UR) |jp_sets = Anniversary Pack (YAP1-JP002 - UR) Asian Tournament Promos: 2001 (T3-05) Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP126 - SR) Beginner's Edition.1 (2011) (BE01-JP107 - SR) Duel Terminal - Synchro Awakening!! (DT01-JP003 - DRPR) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-050 - UR/UPR) Structure Deck: Joey (JY-01 - C) Structure Deck: Joey Volume 2 (SJ2-007 - C) Phantom God (PG-09 - UR/UPR) Premium Pack 5 (P5-01 - UR/UPR) Structure Deck: Dragon's Roar (SD1-JP002 - C) 新たなる支配者 (301-056 - UtR) Vol.3 (UR) Structure Deck: Dragonic Legion (SD22-JP005 - C) |kr_sets = 애니버서리 팩 (YAP1-KR002 - UR) Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR126 - SR) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-K070 - UR) Structure Deck: Dragon's Roar (SD1-KR002 - C) |gx1_sets = Basic 3-A (Rare) Dragons in Flight (Super Rare) |gx02_sets = First Monster (Ultra Rare) |ntr_sets = Mechanical Trap Power (Ultra Rare) |sdd_sets = Exodia the Forbidden One (Rare) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Red Eyes B. Dragon (Rare) Red-Eyes B. Dragon (2) (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Super Rare) Special Gift Collection (Super Rare) Dragon Collection (Rare) All Normal Monsters (Common) All Normal Monsters Alternate artwork 1 (Common) 'All Normal Monsters' ''Alternate artwork 2 (Common) 'All Normal Monsters' ''Alternate artwork 3 (Common) 'All at Random' (Common) 'All at Random' ''Alternate artwork 1 (Common) All at Random Alternate artwork 2 (Common) All at Random Alternate artwork 3 (Common) |eds_sets = Red-Eyes B. Dragon (Rare) |wc08_sets = Card Downloads (25th January) |ygo_sets = Pack 6 |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie/Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time |vid = Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories |anime_dm = 011, 012, 016, 018, 021, 032, 033, 044, 045, 055, 056, 057, 060, 064, 074, 075, 076, 077, 078, 099, 106, 108, 113, 124, 129, 133, 134, 135, 142, 143, 148, 159, 161, 162, 171, 172, 173, 181, 182, 190, 191, 219 |anime_gx = 029, 030, 049, 075, 089, 131, 159, 164, 173, 174 |manga_d = 032, 037, 038, 063, 064 |anime_toeimov = Present |anime_10 = Present |manga_d = 138 |fusionmaterial1 = B. Skull Dragon |fusionmaterial2 = Meteor B. Dragon |archetype1 = Red-Eyes |archrelated1 = Metal Counterparts |archrelated2 = Malefic |archrelated3 = Archfiend |tscdc = 12 |dordc = 44 |wc6dp = 4680 |tscnumber = 082 |tscnumber2 = 885 |fmrnumber = 082 |dornumber = 007 |database_id = 4088 }}